Danny Phantom- when everything changes
by Raven Dragomir
Summary: when a mysterious new girl saves danny from vlad, he finds her irresistable and perfect. but he is going out with sam. who will he choose? what will he do? and the most daring question of all: if he cant rescue them both, will he be willing to give up his powers forever to ensure their safety?
1. danny finds his phantom

Danny's back was against the wall, he was going to fail for the first time in his life. And probably the last. he had one more option, use his ghostly wail. but it would take all his energy. but he would do anything to save his town and sam. he prepared to use his ghostly wail when suddenly, a person ran- no flew-by.

"what the heck?" he said. a girl, only about 14, came flying in. she was dressed in a suit just like danny's but instead on the front it had a insignea that looked like a ghost. she had short shoulder length hair. it was snow white just like his. and eyes of a icy blue, like she could just stare at you and instintly freeze you solid. she flew in and had the same stance and same determined look on her face.

"Danny, dont fire until i say. these are powerful ghosts. as if you couldnt already see that." she said. danny liked to work alone, but this time was different. he saw something in her. something that seemed...beautiful. but he floated beside er and waited for her signal.

"wait," she said as a group of ghosts was barreling twords them,"now!".

they both used their ghostly wail at the same time and all the ghosts flew backwards and into th fenton thermos that tucker was holding. he closed it then stared at the heros. danny felt woozy and light headed like he always did after using that incredibly powerful yet mind ripping wail. but the girl was much worse. she crumpled to the ground but not before danny caught her. her ghost form faded away to revel under it a normal looking teen. she had short brown waivy hair and had brown eyes too. she had olive colored skin. danny held her in his arms looking for a sign any sign that she was still alive. he grew worried that she might never open her chocolate brown eyes again. suddenly she opened them ever so slightly. danny smiled and she smiled back. weakly but still a smile.

"are you danny?" she asked.

"yeah, who are you?" he asked back.

"haley." she said then closed her eyes again. danny picked her up and carried her in his arms. he had grown quite strong in the few months he had been a half ghost. he looked at sam, his current girlfriend.

"i need you to clean up this place. i have to take her to my house. ill call you later sam." he said then changed back to ghost form and flew off carrying haley to his house.


	2. with a ghost, or with a ghoul?

danny sat by her while she was sleeping. his parents would be gone for the week along with jazz. he almost fell asleep sitting up when she suddenly opened her eyes. he was suddenly jerked back to reality and stared at her. haley seemed afraid.

"are you okay? do you need anything?" he asked. she settled down when she realized that it was just plain old danny fenton.

"no im good. where am i exactly. and acctually i could go for something to eat." she said.

"um, your at my house. sorry i didnt know where else to bring you. and sure, theres a nasty burger right around the corner." he said. he was still mesmerised by her.

"cool. ill buy. come on. power up." she said. haley hopped off the bed and took a fighting stance.

"going ghoul!" she said then a white ring appeared around her and split into two. her hair instantly turned a ghostly white and her eyes a icy blue. she had that same sign on her outfit of a ghost. he just sat there and stared at her. another ghost. and better a ghost _girl_! he thought.

"hey whats the matter? did i accidentally freeze your brain or something?" she said. and stood slanted with a hand on her hip. it was the sexiest pose he had ever seen. he quickly shook his head.

"oh uh, no. sorry. going ghost!" he said.

"great then" she said.


	3. haley is a tough name

they flew over to the nasty burger and changed back in the ally way. they then walked through the doors and were met by dash and his lackys.

"hey fenton! i need some cash to get food for me and my pals. now pay up." he sneered while looking directly into dannys eyes and towering over him like a skyscraper. he was holding out his hand to collect. danny was scared. yeah, he could face ghosts and monsters but when it came to a jocky teen, he was as usefull as a footstool. just then, haley stood in front of danny. her eyes like slits and the chocolate somehow changed into boiling lava.

"ha! your going to let your new girlfriend protect you? i knew you and sam would crash and burn. but hey, shes kinda cute. you wanna hang with me and ditch this loser?" he said looking at her. the comment about him and sam breaking up was mean, but calling haley cute in front of him. it just made his blood boil. for the first time, he wanted to make dash pay dearly. danny didnt know why, but just the thought of haley being with dash killed him on the inside. it made his heart ache and he felt like he was being crushed by a giant truck. she just looked at him and smiled.

"in your dreams." she spoke the words strongly and slowly. like talking to a toddler who didnt understand. he backed off and then suddenly raised his hand into a fist to punch danny. she caught it just before it made contact with his face. she bent his fist backwards and he was shouting in protest.

"if you ever try to hurt danny again, i will do more than break your arm. ill break all of you." she said solemly. dash and his friends ran out.

"care for a burger and fries to share?" she said and danny nodded.


	4. black flame

they both got burgers and two large fries. they took a booth and dumped the fries onto the middle of the tray. danny had so many questions his head was spinning. haley looked at him a moment then looked away.

"go ahead, ask away. it must be killing you." she said with a slight tease. was she flirting with danny? he wished the thought away and began his questions.

"how did you become a half ghost?" he asked.

"same way you did. your parents arent the only ghost hunters out there danny. i became a ghost the exact same way you did. execpt for the icy blue eyes instead of green." she replied.

"what happened to your parents?" he asked. she froze for a moment then looked a little sad.

"i dont know. after i became a ghost, i couldnt face them. so, i ran away into the ghost zone. i never saw them again. i only know that they are far away." she said.

"what did you do in the ghost zone?" danny questioned.

"i helped ghosts. it was kinda like being a parole officer. i have a friend who can make human bodies. i evaluate ghosts to see if they are worthy to come back to earth. if they are, they get a second chance at life and inhabit the body that was made for them." she said. danny looked at her with surprise.

"not all ghosts are evil danny. you know that. think about you, me, and danielle. shes a good one too." said haley.

"you know danielle? where is she?" he asked.

"yes, and i dont know. havent seen her in a while. but thats how she is, a free spirit." she said. they finished their food and didnt get half way out the doors before the sky turned a dark grey and a figuer apeared.

"hello amity park! embers back for an encore!" yelled ember. she was the same as usual, white makeup and a blue poneytail made of fire. haley and danny both shouted their battle crys and turned ghost. haley flew up to ember first.

"ember!" she yelled. ember froze and turned around slowly. a look of surprise was on her face for no more than a second before a look of pure rage and hate replaced it.

"black flame! thought you left the band. lets see if you can still rock!" said ember. haley flew with amazing speed twords ember and ripped the pink guitar from her hands. haley held it and the guitar burst into black flames and shook as though it remembered haley. the black flame enveloped her, twisting around her arms until her whole body was encased in black fire. it exploded and out of it came a girl who almost looked exactly like ember but with a black poneytail instead of blue. she held the guitar and turned the dial to a sign that looked like shockwaves. she raised her hand and slammed it down on the strings while she sang a strange and dark song.

_beware of the fire, of the fire in the night_

_the fear makes it brighter, and feeds its growing might_

_the fire will accept if its challenged to a fight_

_because i hold the fire, and the fire is my light_

_though the fire is deadly, there is one thats ever worse_

_its name is legendary, but it truely is a curse_

_i know of its full power, i have seen it with a key_

_it is evil and corupted the black flame within me_

the soundwaves from the song smashed ember and danny quickly sucked her into the fenton thermos. haley gently floated down and dropped the guitar and as she did she turned back into her normal ghost form. danny ran to her and she was crying. he knelt down beside her and held her as she did. she turned tword him and spoke.

"i promised myself i would never become that awful person ever again." she cried. danny held her closer to him. he didnt know what he did before it was to late to stop it. he reached for her hand and kissed her. he didnt know what had happened, only that he was kissing her, and she was kissing back. when they seperated haley was no longer crying and smiled. they flew off in silence. what they saw was them together forever. but what they didnt see was even more important. a figure stepped out from behind the building and into the streetlight. it was sam. she had seen everything. including the heartfelt kiss. and she didnt plan to have it go unatended to.


	5. a REAL traitor upon us

hello my faithful readers. it has come to my attention that the story that you all know and loved "How to train your dragon-the new rider" has been stolen. if "uniquestar12" sees this...i meant what i said on your site. please help me bring attention to this injustice and tell everyone you know. mine is not the only one stolen. there have been littlerally 70 others who have been wronged. i beg of you, stand and fight for me and the others. inform the admins about it. this is the link to the site. i hope you all make the right decision.

u/UniqueStar12#.UaE5gtJ3an8


End file.
